Z Moskwy do Irkutska/Cz.2/08
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Z Moskwy do Irkutska Zając przebiega drogę. Nakoniec Michał mógł uwierzyć że droga do Irkutska była bezpieczną. Udało mu się wyprzedzić Tatarów a co ważniejsza skoro żołnierze emira przybędą do Krasnojarska, nie znajdą środka przeprawienia się przez Jenissej. Musi nastąpić kilkudniowe opóźnienie. Poraz pierwszy dopiero od przeklętego spotkania w Omsku Iwana, kuryer cesarski uczuł się spokojniejszym i miał nadzieję że bez nowej przeszkody dotrze do zamierzonego celu. Kibitka znów wjechała w stepy. Część drogi którą obecnie przebywali, uważaną jest ogólnie jako najlepsza między Moskwą a Irkutskiem. Wprawdzie i tutaj są wyboje, są cedrowe lasy na przestrzeni stu wiorst prawie, ale nie są to już nagie, nieurodzajne stepy. Ale kraj ten bogaty, pustym był wtedy, nie spotkano ani jednego syberyjskiego wieśniaka. Była to pustynia ale jak to powyżej powiedzieliśmy, pustynia z rozkazu. Czas był piękny, jednak nocami zimno się już czuć dawało. Jesień w tych stronach trwa krótko. Niekiedy nawet od razu po lecie zima następuje. Zima w Rossyi azyatyckiej, gdzie mrozy dochodzą do 42-ch stopni niżej zera i gdzie dwadzieścia stopni niżej zera poczytują za znośną temperaturę, bardzo wcześnie nastaje. Tak więc pogoda sprzyjała podróżnym. Nie było burzy, deszcze nie padały. Upał umiarkowany, noce chłodne. Nadia i Michał powracali do dawnej siły. Mikołaj nigdy nie był zdrowszym. Dla niego podróż ta była spacerem, wycieczką przyjemną, rozkosznem przepędzeniem wakacyi, to też często powtarzał że uważa podróż tę za o wiele przyjemniejsze przepędzenie czasu, aniżeli dwunasto godzinne siedzenie na krześle i poruszanie manipulatorem. Nakoniec udało się Michałowi skłonić Mikołaja do pośpieszniejszego odbywania podróży, a to uwiadomiwszy iż tak on jak i jego siostra Nadia spieszą do ojca będącego wygnańcem w Irkutsku. Naturalnie nie można było nadużywać sił konia, bo prawdopodobnie dla zastąpienia go nie znalezionoby drugiego, ale jadąc prędzej można było częściej wypoczywać – naprzykład co wiorst piętnaście – i w ten sposób przebywać sześćdziesiąt wiorst na dwadzieście cztery godzin, wreszcie koń był silny i wytrwały. Na pastwiskach nie zbywało mu, trawa pożywna rosła obficie, wszystko to skłaniało do pośpieszniejszej jazdy. Mikołaj serdecznie przejął się położeniem dwojga młodych ludzi mających dzielić wygnanie ojca. Był rozrzewniony i z czułym uśmiechem mówił do Nadi: – Mój Boże! jakaż to będzie radość dla pana Korpanoff kiedy was przyciśnie do serca swojego! Jeżeli pojadę aż do Irkutska – a uważam to za prawdopodobne, – czy pozwolicie mi być przy waszem powitaniu? Wszak pozwolicie? Potem uderzając się w czoło zawołał: – Ale jakiejże strasznej dozna zarazem boleści, przekonawszy się iż syn jego jest niewidomy! Ah! radość na tym świecie nie może być zupełną! W skutek powtarzających się rozmów tego rodzaju, kibitka posuwała się coraz prędzej robiąc dziesięć do dwunastu wiorst na godzinę. Tak więc d. 28 Sierpnia podróżni nasi minęli Bałajsk, miasto leżące o ośmdziesiąt wiorst za Krasnojarskiem, a 29-go Ribińsk w takiemżc oddaleniu będące od Bałajska. Nazajutrz wjeżdżali do Kamska miasta leżącego nad rzeką tegoż samego nazwiska, odznaczającego się tylko malowniczo ugrupowanemi drewnianemi domami w około placu, dzwonem katedralnym i krzyżem błyszczącym od promieni słonecznych. Tak domy jak i kościół były wyludnione. Na stacyi pocztowej ani jednego konia, ani jednego człowieka znaleść nie można było, wiernie spełniono rozkazy, czego nie nożna było uwieść, zniszczono. Przy wyjeździe z Kamska Michał uwiadomił współtowarzyszów podróży iż po drodze do Irkutska spotkają już tylko jedno małoznaczne miasteczko zwane Niżnyj-Udinsk. Mikołaj wiedział o tem, bo właśnie w miasteczku była stacya telegraficzna, a jeżeli i tutaj zarówno jak w Krasnojarsku nastąpiło wyludnienie, będzie musiał jechać do Irkutska. Kibitka przebyła wpław rzekę przecinającą drogę za Kamskiem. Czekała ich już tylko jedna ważniejsza przeprawa wodna przez rzekę Dinkę. Kamsk od następnego miasteczka odległym był wiorst sto trzydzieści. Rozumie się w wypoczynkach nie zaszła żadna zmiana, gdyż inaczej jak Mikołaj utrzymywał, koń mógłby słusznie reklamować. Przyrzeczono mu wytchnienie co wiorst piętnaście, a umowa zawarta nawet z koniem tylko, wiernie powinna być wykonaną. Dnia 4-go Września kibitka przybyła do Birinsinska. Tam bardzo szczęśliwie Mikołaj znalazł w piecu około dwunastu „pagaczar” jest to gatunek ciasta złożonego z baraniego tłuszczu, wody i ryżu, co bardzo przydało się do pomnożenia wyczerpujących się prowizyi. Po należytym wypoczynku dnia ósmego września po południu wyruszono w drogę. Do Irkutska już tylko pięćset wiorst było. Nic nie znamionowało przednich straży tatarskich. Michał mógł przypuszczać że za ośm a najdalej dziesięć dni stanie przed obliczem głównodowodzącego. Przy wyjeździe z Birinsinska zając przebiegł im drogę. – Ah! krzyknął Mikołaj. – Co się stało? zapytał niespokojnie Michał. – Czy nie widziałeś?… powiedział Mikołaj z zasępioną twarzą, potem dodał: – Ah! nie, ty nie mogłeś widzieć i to wielkie szczęście dla ciebie! – Ale i ja nic nie widziałam, ozwała się Nadia. – Tem lepiej! tem lepiej! Ale ja widziałem… ja widziałem!… – Cóż takiego widziałeś? – Zająca przebiegającego nam drogę! W Rossyi według przekonania gminu, zając wskazuje niezawodne nieszczęście. Mikołaj zabobonny jak większa część Rossyan, zatrzymał kibitkę. Michał zrozumiał wahanie się towarzysza, chociaż przesądów jego nie podzielał, pragnął go uspokoić. – Nic nam nie grozi przyjacielu, powiedział. – Nic nie grozi ani tobie ani twojej siostrze, ale mnie grozi! Takie przeznaczenie. I ruszył z miejsca. Jak na złość przepowiedni, dzień ten upłynął bez wypadku. Nazajutrz dnia 6-go Września w południe, kibitka zatrzymała się w Alsakensku, także zupełnie bezludnem. Tam, w progu jednego z domów Nadia znalazła dwa noże używane przez strzelców syberyjskich. Jeden oddała Michałowi, drugi zostawiła dla siebie. Już tylko siedmdziesiąt pięć wiorst dzieliło ich od Niżnyj-Udimska. Przez ostatnie dwa dni Mikołaj wciąż był posępny. Zła wróżba widocznie obeszła go więcej aniżeli się przyznawał i on tak wielomówny zazwyczaj, teraz milczał całemi godzinami; symptomat ten przekonywał, o ile mieszkańcy północy są przesądnymi. Od Ekaterynburga droga do Irkutska leży pod pięćdziesiątym piątym stopniem szerokości geograficznej, ale od Birinsinska kieruje się ukośnie ku południowo wschodowi. Najkrótsza droga do stolicy Syberyi prowadzi przez góry Sayanskie. Góry że są częścią gór Altajskich, o dwieście wiorst ztąd leżących. Kibitka pędziła tą drogą. Tak, pędziła. Mikołaj nie oszczędzał konia, pragnął przybyć jak najspieszniej, dopiero w Irkutsku sądzić się będzie bezpiecznym. Wielu Rossyan próbowało tego samego, ale zawsze jakaś fatalność z drogi ich zwróciła po ujrzeniu zająca. Niektóre wskazówki kazały się domyślać, że nieszczęścia prześladujące ich aż prawie do obecnej chwili, nie ukończyły się jeszcze. W lasach widniały ślady ognia i żelaza, łąki wydeptane wskazywały, że liczny oddział wojska musiał tędy przemaszerować. Już na trzysta wiorst przed Niżnym-Udinskiem, ślady spustoszenia były widoczne, a jedynie Tatar można je było przypisać. W istocie nie tylko ślady kopyt końskich o tem przekonywały ale gorejące gdzieniegdzie rozproszone budynki. Ślady kul widniały na murach. Łatwo pojąć niepokój Michała. Nie wątpił już że oddział Tatarów przebywał tę przestrzeń, a jednak nie mogli to być żołnierze emira, bo ci nie mogli go wyprzedzić. Któż więc byli ci nowi napastnicy i jakim sposobem dostali się na gościniec do Irkutska? Jakiegoż rodzaju wroga kuryer miał się znowu obawiać? Spostrzeżeń swoich Michał nie dzielił z towarzyszami podróży, nie chcąc ich przerażać. Wreszcie ponieważ zdecydowanym był pomimo wszelkich przeszkód jechać dalej, dalszy plan podróży odkładał na później. Im dalej jechali, tem wyraźniejsze napotykali ślady Tatarów. Widać było wznoszący się dym na horyzoncie. Kibitka posuwała się przezornie. Kilka opuszczonych budynków paliło się jeszcze, pożar nie mógł być dawniej wznieconym jak dnia poprzedniego. Nakoniec dnia 8-go Września kibitka zatrzymała się. Koń nie chciał iść dalej. Serko szczekał żałośnie. – Co to takiego? spytał Michał. – Trup! odrzekł Mikołaj. Trup ten był to skielet porąbanego wieśniaka i już ostygły. Mikołaj przeżegnał się. Potem z pomocą Michała wykopał dół, wziął zwłoki ludzkie i pochował je chroniąc przed dzikiem ptastwem. – Jedźmy przyjacielu, jedźmy! nie mamy czasu do stracenia. I kibitka ruszyła galopem. Wreszcie gdyby Mikołaj chciał był grzebać wszystkich umarłych napotykanych po drodze, ani sił ani czasu nie byłoby mu starczyło! Im więcej zbliżali się do Niżnyj-Udinska, tem częściej ofiary te na swej drodze znajdowali. A jednakże należało jechać dalej aż do chwili kiedy się to okaże niepodobieństwem. Kierunek drogi nie został zmieniony, pomimo iż coraz częściej napotykane ruiny wymownie świadczyły o przejściu Tatarów. Krew ofiar nie zastygła jeszcze. Tego dnia około godziny czwartej po południu, Mikołaj zobaczył pierwszy dzwony kościołów w Niżnym-Udinsku. Wznosiła się nad niemi gęsta parta widocznie nie z powietrza pochodząca. Mikołaj i Nadia udzielili swoich spostrzeżeń Michałowi, Trzeba było powziąść jakieś postanowienie. Jeżeli miasto było już opuszczone, można było jechać bez obawy, lecz jeżeli wbrew przewidywaniu Tatarzy byli tam jeszcze, należało je koniecznie objechać. – Posuwajmy się ostrożnie, powiedział Michał, ale posuwajmy się! I jeszcze jedną wiorstę przebyto. – To nie mgła, to dym! krzyknęła Nadia. Bracie, palą miasto! Teraz już nie było wątpliwości. Płomieniste języki wijące się wśród mgły, jasno wskazywały pożar; coraz gęściejsze kłęby dymu podnosiły się ku niebu. Nikt nie uciekał. Barbarzyńcy znalazłszy prawdopodobnie miasto wyludnione, palili je. Ale czy to byli Tatarzy, czy Rossyanie wykonawcy rozkazu dowódzcy? Niewiadomo. Czy Michał miał się zatrzymać', czy też jechać dalej? Nie wiedział sam co począć. Myślał jednak że jakkolwiek droga przez stepy opóźniała jego podróż, nie powinien był narażać się na powtórną niewolę tatarską. Zamierzał właśnie myśl swą objawić Mikołajowi, kiedy usłyszał wystrzał. Kuła świsnęła, koń przy kibitce padł nieżywy. Jednocześnie dwunastu kawalerzystów otoczyło kibitkę. Michał, Mikołaj i Nadia zostali jeńcami i jako takich zaprowadzono ich do Niżnyj-Udinska. Michał nie stracił zimnej krwi. Nie mogąc widzieć wroga, nie opierał mu się, ale za to bacznie się wsłuchiwał w rozmowę Tatarów. Tym sposobem dowiedział się, że byli to Tatarzy poprzedzający armię emira. Oto co Michał zrozumiał z urywków ich rozmowy: Żołnierze ci nie należeli do wojsk emira zatrzymanego wodami Jenisseju. Należeli oni do trzeciej kolumny złożonej z Tatarów chanatu Kokandu i Kunduzy, mając połączyć się z emirem w okolicach Irkutska. Wojska te z porady Iwana przeszły przez granicę gubernii Semipalatynskiej, okrążyły jezioro Bałkajskie i góry Ałtajskie. Rabując i pustosząc, pod kierownictwem jednego z oficerów dostały się do Jenisseju. Tam przewidując to co zaszło w Krasnojarsku, aby ułatwić przebycie rzeki żołnierzom emira, puścili na rzekę całą flotę łodzi dla ich przeprawy. Potem trzecia ta kolumna okrążywszy góry zeszła w dolinę Jenisseju. Wkrótce miała się połączyć z wojskami emira. Oto czego się Michał dowiedział. Któżby się zadziwił, gdyby był w takiem położeniu stracił nakoniec odwagę i energię? A jednak tak się nie stało, usta jego, tak jak dawniej wciąż szeptały: – Przybędę! W pół godziny po ujęciu Michał, Mikołaj i Nadia wchodzili do Niżnyj-Udinska. Wierny pies szedł za nimi w oddali. Nie długo mieli pozostawać w gorejącem mieście. Więźniów wsadzono na konie i uprowadzano szybko. Mikołaj zrezygnowanym był jak zawsze, Nadia nie wątpiąca ani na chwilę o Michale, ten ostatni pozornie obojętny, ale gotów skorzystać z pierwszej okazyi do ucieczki. Tatarzy dostrzegli wkrótce iż jeden z jeńców był niewidomy, a wrodzone barbarzyństwo uczyniło z nieszczęśliwego igraszkę ich złośliwości. Postępowano prędko. Koń Michała nie mając przewodnika szedł na ślepo, zbaczając często i łamiąc porządek szeregów. Ztąd złorzeczenia i zniewagi krwawiące serce młodej dziewczyny i oburzające Mikołaja. Ale w czemże oni mogli mu pomódz? Nie znali języka Tatarów i wstawienie ich bezlitośnie odrzucano. Po niejakimś czasie dla tem większej rozrywki, dano Michałowi konia ślepego. Działo się to o sześćdziesiąt wiorst od Niżnyj-Udinska między miastami Tatan i Szibarlinskoje. Tak więc wsadzono Michała na ślepego konia i przez szyderstwo dano lejce w rękę. Potem za pomocą batów i kamieni zmuszono do puszczenia się galopem. Koń nie mogąc być prowadzonym przez niewidomego jeźdzca, potrącał o drzewa i zbaczał z drogi. Ztąd częstokroć wynikało niebezpieczne spadnięcie z konia. Michał nie opierał się. Nie wydał ani jednej skargi. Skoro koń upadł, czekał aby go podniesiono. Skoro powstał, okrutna igraszka rozpoczynała się na nowo. Rozrywka ta byłaby niewątpliwie na wielkie zadowolenie Tatarów, długo potrwała, gdyby wypadek ważny nie był położył jej końca. Dnia 10-go Września ślepy koń rozbiegał się i biegł prosto ku przepaści czterdzieści stóp głębokiej. Mikołaj chciał biedz z pomocą. Przytrzymano go. Koń i jeździec zniknęli w przepaści. Nadia i Mikołaj krzyknęli z przerażenia!… Sądzili iż towarzysz ich zabił się w upadku!… Ale Opatrzność ocaliła go. Michał zdołał wydostać nogi ze strzemion i nie był nawet zraniony, lecz koń złamał obiedwie nogi. Pozostawiono go w przepaści nie dobiwszy nawet. Michała zaś uczepiono u siodła tatarskiego i musiał iść piechotą. Ani jednej skargi, ani najlżejszego nie stawił oporu. Postępował szybko. Był to zawsze ten sam „człowiek żelazny”. Nazajutrz dnia 11-go Września oddział przechodził przez miasto Szibarlinskoje. Tutaj zdarzył się wypadek bogaty w następstwa. Była noc. Kawalerzyści tatarscy byli prawie wszysczy pijani. Mieli jechać dalej. Nadia prawie cudem szanowana dotąd, przez jednego z nich została znieważoną. Michał ani znieważającego ani zniewagi nie mógł widzieć, ale Mikołaj widział wszystko. Wtedy spokojnie, nie bacząc na następstwa, podszedł do żołnierza, wyrwał z olstra jego siodła pistolet i palnął mu w same piersi. Na odgłos strzału przybiegł dowodzący oficer. Jeźdzcy chcieli rozszarpać w sztuki biednego Mikołaja, ale na znak oficera skrępowano go tylko, przewieszono przez konia i oddział pojechał dalej. Powróz trzymający Michała przy siodle konia tatarskiego, przetarł się i pękł podczas prędkiej jazdy, czego nawpół pijany jeździec nie uważał wcale. Michał i Nadia zostali sami na drodze.